On Fire: An Absolution Songphic
by La-Petit-Aviateur
Summary: First in the Absolution Series: Erik's reaction to seeing Christine and Raoul on the roof during and after All I Ask Of You. Song by Switchfoot


On Fire: My very first fic of any sort and the first installment of the Absolution Series.

Yes, this is indeed the first piece that I have ever published. I have always been kind to others in my reviews, so please be gentle to me! OK, I've posted on but this is my first time posting here. I heard this song called "On fire" a while back and I could not help but find the POTO connection. I know, Switchfoot and Phantom sounds like a crazy combo, but you'll see in just a moment...hopefully.

::Disclaimer:: And no, I do not own Switchfoot, their song and most regretfully I do not own the Phantom. And if I did, would I be here typing this or preoccupied with him?

On Fire

He had been watching her throughout rehearsals as usual but there was something about his angel that was different. At their lessons, she seemed distant, distracted. Something had intruded on what shallow relationship they had. He had told her to stay away from the boy and he knew she was always the one to obey. She would never dare to sneak behind his back. Not after the threats he had made.

So where was she now? He had swiftly moved to her dressing room after Il Muto and she was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she was swept up in the chaos after Buquet was revealed. He merely wanted to regain lost respect and did not have the foresight to anticipate her reaction. Surely she is with Mme. Giry or Meg. Maybe Andre and Firmin were actually bright enough to have a plan set into place if an evacuation ever had to occur. If not, knowing Erik's threats, perhaps they should have.

They tell you where you need to go

They tell you when you need to leave

They tell you what you need to know

Tell you who you need to be

He went to the chapel without finding any results. She always came here in time of need. She always called on him. '_F__ool_,' he thought, _'Sure__ly she is frightened enough not to want anything to do with you.'_ He had to find her. He had to try to explain, to redeem himself. He could not bear losing her now. She had miraculously changed from a nervous young chorus girl to the talk of Paris. She was everything that he made her to be. She was his work of art and he utterly attached to her.

A sound had forced its way into his thought and he sprang up. '_T__he rooftop, of course!_' He moved swift as lightning and silent as a ghost to the highest point of the building. He nearly shouted out to her upon running out into the moonlight when the sight before him nearly struck him down. There she was. There THEY were. He was whispering thoughts of love to her and Erik felt his blood grow hot with rage. _'H__ow DARE he try to seduce her when she refuses him! She knows he has nothing to offer her. He has wealth and a pretty face, nothing more!'_

But everything inside you knows

There's more than what you've heard

There's so much more than empty conversations

Filled with empty words

'_T__ell him off, Christine! Do as I tell you!'_ But to his shock she did no such thing. In fact, she responded back to him in kind. He could see it in her eyes. She loved him.

You're on fire when he's near you

You're on fire when he speaks

You're on fire burning out

These mysteries

'_N__o, Christine, you can't! Don't let the mistakes I've made or the mistakes of a merciless God drive you away from me. I can be what you want; I can be your angel of music!'_

Give me one more time around

Give me one more chance to see

Give me everything you are

Give me one more chance to be near you

Hiding from their view, he listened to their song, his ears burning as the words they shared struck him. He began to sink into the state of self-loathing that he had visited so many times before. He hated himself for what he had done. He hated that he couldn't be the handsome husband any girl seeks. He hated how desperately he needed her.

'_D__on't you know, Christine? You are the only chance at salvation my soul will ever have. You are my only redemption!'_

Everything inside me looks

Like everything I hate

You are the hope I have for change

You are the only chance I'll take

They kissed tenderly and Erik had never felt so wretched. How he burned to have her lips meet his as willingly and passionately as they did the Vicomte's. They suddenly turned and headed away and a fear that Erik had never known swept over them. _'S__urely they aren't going to'_ Panic took over as he started to follow after but a different fear held him back. They disappeared from his sight and he fell to his knees, weeping pitifully_'C__hristine you can't__…__Not with him__…__Not while I love you.'_

I'm on fire when you're near me

I'm on fire when you speak

I'm on fire burning out

These mysteries

Such grief came over him that once again the thought of taking his own life crept into his mind as it had so many times before. What better a place? He was already at the rooftop. How much thought did it take? He stalked over to the front of the Opera Populaire and gazed below.

'_O__h, what a headline will be in the papers tomorrow!' _

He stepped up onto what little barrier there was to keep a person from foolishly stepping off.

I'm standing on the edge of me

I'm standing on the edge of everything I've never been before

Music was the only thing that kept him from doing this earlier. He always had his compositions to push him forward. But now he had lost his muse. How could he possibly continue to write without her? All inspiration was lost. There was nothing for him now.

And I've been standing on the edge of me

Standing on the edge

'_B__ut Christine'_ The vision of her came into view within his mind. She had a heart for any creature, cursed as he was or not. It would break her heart. She may not have loved him, but he did know she at least cared a little. He looked down again and a wave of nausea hit hard, sending him stumbling back from the precipice. His back hit cold unfeeling stone and he fell forward, hardly the graceful creature he once was. _'W__hat this girl does to me__…__How can I be so pathetic?'_ he thought as he clutched his face with his hands, bitter tears spilling forth once more. His body shook with sobs.

I'm on fire when you're near me

I'm on fire when you speak

I'm on fire burning out

These mysteries

A different set of thoughts began to pound in his brain. But if she cared that much about him, how could she abandon, no, DISOBEY him so easily? She didn't give a damn about him, just the same as everyone else. She was as shallow as any other member of the human race, seeking nothing but refinery and fame. She cared nothing of him or the music he slaved over for her. He gave everything for her. He was ready to give his very life! An anger and a new resolve rose within him and he stood once again as something to be feared.

'_I__'ll show her.'_

A sneer spread across his face. _'I__'ll show them all that I am one not to be reckoned with.'_ Taking back the strength that emotion had robbed him of before, he turned to the statue that he had previously backed into. He stood firm at its peak and looked up maniacally at the Parisian sky, numb to the cold that whipped around him.

'You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked

of you!'

Fin… 

Hopefully not my best work but one I can be satisfied with. I at least was able to get it out from within me and thus no longer haunting my thoughts. Thank you so much for reading and giving me a voice.


End file.
